


A Happy Midnight

by AmorDamozel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Wade killing himself, And Matt made himself a character in this, M/M, Mild Gore, Nothing romantic happens, Pre-Slash, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, WARNING potential OOCness, Wade implicates killing himself, Wade is reattaching his arm, but it's hopeful, second chapter is a hopeful ending, still nothing romantic happens, unbetad, unhappy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorDamozel/pseuds/AmorDamozel
Summary: When one reaches the age of sixteen, they will receive their soul mark, which will lead them to their soulmate. The soul mark will start to appear at the exact time of ones birth, regardless of if their soulmate has been born.Peter, soon to be sixteen, spends his marking with (anti)hero friend, Wade Wilson. Accidentally revealing some things along the way.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, pre Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

“Wade!” Peter called, swinging over to the rooftop the mercenary was on, landing right beside him.

“Hey, Spidey, you don’t normally come out this late,” Wade says, trying to hide his arm re-growing from the vigilante. It was pointless. He saw.

“What happened to your arm?” Peter asks, walking around Wade to look at his other side. His entire left side was torn up. Peter hadn’t noticed before because it was dark, and Wade’s suit is black and red- hiding the blood.

“Oh, you know, ninjas,” Wade says with a half-shrug, nonchalantly.

“You fought ninjas?” Peter asks, he hadn’t had the chance to fight ninjas yet. The ninjas in New York only seem interested in Hell’s Kitchen. Which also meant… “What were you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Meeting up with Matty.” It took a moment for Peter to place the name, he was that lawyer friend Wade was always going on about. 

“Oh, why?”

“Why not?”

“Fair.” Peter says, nodding before remembering why he came out. It was almost midnight and tomorrow was a Thursday. He really shouldn’t be out this late, he had promised May not to be out this late. But, “Also! Guess what!”

“Tony Stark is your biological father.” Wade immediately shoots back.

“No, well, actually, I don’t know… Hey, Karen?” Peter calls.

 _“To my knowledge, Tony Stark is not your father.”_ was the answer given.

“Karen says no. So, probably not?” Peter says with a shrug, now Wade had him thinking though. He was told his parent’s died when he was a baby, but it wasn’t impossible he’d been lied to and SI paid people off. Peter shakes his head sharply to get rid of that train of thought. Not now.“No! Not what I wanted to talk about.” Peter says with a pout Wade can’t see.

“You told me to guess,” Wade says in his defence.

“Yeah, I did. But, Imma just tell you. Okay, so the hospital screwed up.” Peter starts

“Isn’t that a bad thing?”

“Yeah, but, they screwed up my time of birth. It says on my birth certificate that I was born at 11:59 am, today. But, I was not. How did we figure that out? Thank you for asking. I’m suppose to get my mark today, but, they occur at the time your were born, right?” Peter wasn’t sure if Wade was actually listening, but the man was nodding, so Peter kept talking, “But, me and my aunt waited all day for it to show up and nothing. Now, either the hospital got their am’s and pm’s mixed up, or I don’t have a soulmate. I’m leaning toward the former because its less depressing. But, my aunt took a night shift so she’s at work right now, but, i didn’t want to be alone for getting my mark, and you’re my friend so, I came to find you.”

“Aw, Spidey, you want to spend your marking with me? How sweet.” Wade says, a hand to his chest and Peter knew he was smiling. But, a minute later he said, with a confused look on his face, “Oh yeah, you get marked on your sixteenth birthday.” Peter didn’t say anything though, Wade wasn’t talking to him. 

He had gotten used to the older man talking to himself, well, the voices in his head. Peter was just waiting for Wade to realize what that meant, he hadn’t meant to reveal his age, but he also didn’t want to be alone for the marking, even if that meant Wade would probably start avoiding him. The man had morals, and mutual flirting with a fifteen (now-sixteen) year old was on the ‘bad’ side of them. He hadn’t meant to make Wade uncomfortable, he didn’t think his age would ever be relevant, and he’d be lying if he didn’t like the easy flirting/banter and friendship he got from Wade.

He knew Wade clued in from the loud and dramatic gasp he gave. “You’re a teenager!”

“Yes, but, uh, please don’t leave.” Peter would really like to not be alone during his marking. It could be painful and what appeared could be scary or stressful and it was not something typically done alone, unless you had no one. And if Wade bailed, Peter didn’t have anyone else to go to. Aunt May was working a late shift, Ned was asleep or studying due to a chem test tomorrow, Mr. Stark was out of the country, Ms Potts was very busy and he was pretty sure Happy ignored all his updates and would probably ignore his phone call about his marking too. Also, the marking was going to start in like, five minutes. So, if Wade bailed, he wouldn’t have time to go to anyone else. 

“Aw, Spiderling, I’m not going to leave. Markings can be scary, we’re just going to have a talk afterwards. At a later date because you’re going home after this because you have school tomorrow.” Wade says, sounding kind and a bit like a parent. Which, Peter belatedly remembers, _he is_. Wade had told him about Ellie a few times.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I got permission from my aunt to stay up for it, she said she could call me in sick or late tomorrow if necessary.” Peter admits with a shrug.

“Doesn’t mean you should.” Before Peter could say anything there was a sharp burning sensation on his left upper arm. Peter hissed as the burning increased and started pawing about his suit to try and reveal his upper arm. Thankfully, Karen loosened his left sleeve and he was able to push the sleeve up to reveal the mark taking form.

“Ooo, does it hurt?” Wade asks, leaning forward to look.

Peter was about to answer that it kind of did when kind of turned into hot blaring pain and he almost fell off the roof. Only saved by Wade grabbing him and taking him off the ledge the pair had been sitting on and onto the actual roof away from the dangerous ledges.

“Why does it feel like my arm is burning off?” Peter asks, barely audible, high and whiny.

“That’s the marking process, Spidey.” Wade said with a shrug and kept an eye on his mark while Peter focused on Wade instead of the pain. So, Peter noticed when Wade’s eyes narrowed in confusion, light up with recognition then widen in shock and then in disbelief, even through the others mask. He kept his focus on Wade even when the pain started to diminish. 

“What’s up with my mark?” Peter asks, voice back to normal. He could probably sit up straight and not lean into Wade’s arms, but he doesn’t really feel like moving at the moment.

“Nothing, it’s just a mark.”

“You made a face.”

“Noooo, this is my regular face.”

“You recognize my mark,” Peter states, sitting up straight and looking down at his arm, trying to get a good look at his mark. But Wade’s form was blocking most of the light that came from the city. Peter rolled down his sleeve and Karen tightened it against his skin once more. He’d check it out at his place.

“Nooo” Wade started but caved when he saw Peter’s ‘are you shitting me?’ look, well whatever of it came across on his mask. “Okay, yeah, I’ve seen it before. Can’t remember the name of the guy though.” 

“It’s a guy?” Peter asks, leaning forward. If Wade had met his soulmate, then it meant… well it could actually mean a lot things. One being that his soulmate is an evil dickhead. Peter hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Maybe? Or a girl. Sorry Spidey, memory is swiss cheese.” Wade says with a shrug. 

If Peter had been paying closer attention at that time, he might’ve noticed that Wade was acting off. But, he wasn’t, because he was elated Wade knew his soulmate. Even if he couldn’t remember who at the time. They were real! Logically Peter knew that you only get a mark if you have a soulmate, therefore, anyone who has a mark has a soulmate. But, just having the mark and not knowing them can make it feel impossible, like a fictional story. Just a fantasy. But Wade _knew_ his soulmate. Which already made Peter feel like he was so much closer to them.

“Anyways, you, little spider, need to head home. It’s past midnight, you have school later today!” Wade was admonishing, sounding a bit like Mr Stark.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Peter grumbles with a sigh, standing up and stretching. “Talk to you later Wade!” Peter calls as he runs and jumps off the building, swinging away.

//////

Wade waves to Spiderman until he was gone completely. Then, “Fuck.” 

Because he knew _exactly_ where he’s seen Spideys mark before. On his arm, clear even through all the scar tissue. 

His soulmate had _just_ turned sixteen.

He’d been _flirting_ with a fifteen year old for these past few months.

 _Fuck_.

He’s never felt like such a dirty old man before.

He’s _twice_ Spidey’s age. 

Well.

Time for a vacation. To a place far far away from New York.

After he acquaints his brain with a mag full of bullets.


	2. F*ck me there's a Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter deal with being soulmates. Matt wants to be left along and meddles to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this, if you're content with how Ch1 ended, don't read this, if you wanted a P2, here it is.
> 
> Y'all are enablers. Just FYI.
> 
> Wade's voices:  
>  **[Yellow]**  
>  [White] 

A month.

That’s how long Wade was able to keep away from New York before being dragged back kicking and screaming.

Not literally.

Maybe he could escape before Spidey notices he’s back?

Wade looked around at the carnage around him- some drug gang selling highly addictive and deadly substances- and felt that it might not be possible for his return to NYC to go unnoticed by the Spider. 

The kid was already calling and texting him about why he suddenly left.

Wade had lied and said a job had come up.

But if Spidey knew he’d been back and not even said ‘hi’.

Eesh.

His phone wouldn’t ever shut up.

Wade was also worried that this might been some soulmate thing too, Wade had given Spidey one of his cards months ago when they first started intermittently working together and hanging out- Wade was really trying not to think about how he’d been hanging out with a Fifteen year old.

And _flirting_ with him.

But before Spidey had been marked, Wade could disappear without a moments notice and he _might_ get one text from Spidey asking where he was or updating him on some situation in New York.

Spidey has _never_ blown up his phone before.

Wade has _never_ had to tell Spidey why he left New York before.

Well, if he’s staying in New York he might as well visit Matty. Maybe he’d have an idea as to what the fuck his life is.

~~~~~~~~~

“So, what do I do?” Wade asks after he finishes recounting his soulmate problems to Matt. Matt was sitting on his couch, looking in Wade’s general direction and seeming confused.

“How did you get into my apartment?” Matt asks after a long pause.

Wade thinks for a moment before realizing he doesn’t know either, “I- How did I get in here?”

**[No idea]**

[We just appeared here]

Helpful voices.

Wade shrugs, “Who knows. Now help me Matty.” Wade whines.

“Well, _legally_ this is a bit muddled. Federal laws state that once someone has recieved their soulmark, they’re capable of making informed decisions regarding their soulmate. So, if you wanted to pursue a relationship with Spiderman, that’d be perfectly legal if he was reciprocating. You could have sex, get married, he’s officially an adult in that way. However, if you were not his soulmate Spiderman would still be beholden to New Yorks age of Consent law. _But_ each State doesn’t have to follow that Federal Law. It’s more of a guideline- most States follow it but some have decided that just because someone has their soulmark, doesn’t make them exempt from their age of consent laws. New York is one of these States, so, if you enter into a relationship with Spiderman _before_ he turns seventeen, you could be arrested. Depending on how deep your relationship goes, maybe get a Statutory charge, on the sex offenders list, that sort of thing. _However_ you could go to a neighbouring state that follows Federal Law, like Pennsylvania, get married and any relationship you have in New York before Spiderman turns seventeen is legal.” Matt explains.

Which was _very_ informative.

But _not_ helpful.

“Not the kind of help I need Matty!”

“I’m a lawyer, Wade. What other help do you expect from me?”

“What do I do? Do I tell him? Do I not tell him? Do I find out who he is outside the mask and let his secret identity find out- no no that’s bad. Do I go back to Canada and ignore him _blowing up my phone_? I don’t know what to do Matty!”

“Ooh,” Matt breathes in realization, “I’m not really good at this kind of help.”

Wade groans/whines.

“But, what are you comfortable doing?” Matty asks when Wade’s done being audible in his annoyance.

“What?”

“Would you be comfortable telling him? Ignoring him? What are _you_ comfortable with?” Matt specifies.

“Uh.” Wade was at a loss.

**[What are we comfortable with?]**

[No one’s ever asked us that before]

“Wade?”

“I don’t know? I _want_ to tell him, but I also _don’t_ want to tell him. I don’t want to be in a relationship with him- He’s _sixteen_ \- but he should also know he’s saddled with a scarred old man so he can forget the soulmate thing and get on with his life.” The feeling of being a creepy old man never went away when Wade thought about his soulmate.

“What if he doesn’t mind being soulmated to you? What if he wants to start a relationship?” Wade really hates these questions. Because they’re _good_ questions.

“See _that’s_ what I’m worried about. He’s _sixteen_. He has all these fantasies about soulmates, it’s _danergous_. _I’m_ dangerous.” If Spidey decides he wants to enter into a relationship with Wade now, Wade might tie a cinderblock to himself and dive into the Marianna’s Trench. He’s _sixteen_. He should have more life experience before being saddled with someone like Wade.

Matt thinks for a minute before saying, “Maybe you should talk to his parents. If I meet him as Daredevil I’ll be able to find out who he is outside of the mask.”

“Nononono. **No**. That is a major breach of privacy. I will _not_ be a part of that.”

Matt raises an eyebrow, “Okay, _I’ll_ talk to his parents _for_ you. You don’t find out who he is outside of the mask, _and_ we might get a real plan as to whether you should tell him or not.”

“I don’t know, this still feels wrong.”

“You won’t be breaching his privacy Wade, _I_ will. It’s no different than when I found you out of mask lacking a few body parts and brought you here to recuperate.”

Right. Yeah. 

Being limbless and healing factor delayed for some reason was totally comparable to a creepy old guy wanting to know if you would be chill with being mated to that guy for the rest of your life.

Totally the same.

…

Nope. Nope. Not remotely the same. Felt awful. Not happening.

“I think I just won’t tell him til he’s twenty. I know how old he is, I know his birthday. Four years, then I’ll tell him.” Wade decides.

“So you’re going to be counting down the days til he turns twenty?” Matt asks, an eyebrow raised.

**[That’s creepy]**

[That’s really creepy]

“Ok. I won’t tell him at all.”

“Wade, I don’t think-”

“Thank’s Matty! See you later!” With that, Wade leaves Matt’s apartment.

/////////

Matt wasn’t going to tell Wade about this. The man had made his stance of Matt’s idea perfectly clear. And Spiderman swinging into Hell’s Kitchen _wasn’t_ planned. Not remotely.

It was an accident.

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Spiderman.” Spiderman should not be so bouncy. Matt was laying on the roof, in pain and tired, ninja’s unconscious on a different roof a block away.

The kid was incredibly durable, considering they had gotten out of a fight with the Hand and Matt wasn’t really up to introduce himself. Or being so bouncy. Spiderman was practically radiating energy.

“We haven’t.” Matt groans. Oh he was going to be so sore in the morning. Foggy was _not_ going to be happy.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just need some time. What’re you doing here?” Because when Wade finds out about this, he’s _definitely_ going to need a reason.

“Oh, uh, you know, superhero business,” Spiderman says with all the tact of a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Matt decides to play along, not much else to do until his body decides to get with the program and _move_ , “What superhero business?”

“Uh, classified?” Spiderman squeaks, then clears his throat, “I mean, that’s classified Mr Devil. Mr Dare. Mr Daredevil?”

“Daredevil’s fine.” Matt waves him off and hey, look at that. His body’s getting with the program and moving again. Not much since Matt still can’t move his legs or sit up without a _lot_ of pain, but, progress. Maybe he can reach Claire’s now.

“It’s classified, Mr. Daredevil.”

How did Wade not clue in this was a kid?

He’s so polite.

“Uh huh, why are you _actually_ here?”

Spiderman was quiet for a while, if Matt couldn’t hear his heart he’d of though the kid left.

“I was looking for Deadpool. Karen spotted him on some CCTVs earlier, but I was only able to come out now to look for him. Last camera showed him to be heading into Hell’s Kitchen so I figured I check.”

“He’s not in Hell’s Kitchen. We have an agreement, which is, he doesn’t work in Hell’s Kitchen without telling me and having my approval, and I don’t drop kick him into a vat of acid.” Matt wouldn’t actually do that, he’d just lectured Wade on how disappointed he was and the merc tended to get _really_ upset with the phrase ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’. So Matt used that liberally. 

It’s like emotionally drop-kicking him into a vat of acid.

Since Wade considered them friends- Matt wasn’t really sure how to quantify their relationship- Matt being disappointed in him was a fatal blow.

Well, as fatal as it could get.

“So, he’s not here?” Spiderman sounded disappointed.

“No. Sorry kid.”

“S’alright. Is there anything I can do for you? Take you to a clinic or something?”

“No, I’m good. You should get back to Queens.” Spiderman leaves after a moment. Matt lays on the roof for another minute before getting up with a groan and heading to Claire’s to get patched up.

~~~~~

Wade can hate him later.

Last night was the fourth time Spiderman had entered Hell’s Kitchen, and the kid spent most of it talking Matt’s ear off about Wade and if Matt knew what Wade was doing or where he was or if he was okay or why he was ignoring Spiderman’s phone calls.As he had the previous two times.

It was annoying.

So, Matt was here, in front of Peter Parker’s door. Peter was at school but his Aunt, May Parker, would be home. So, Matt knocked.

A minute passed before the door opened.

The woman who opened it, May Parker presumably, smelled like cleaning supplies.

“Can I help you?”

Matt smiled as said, “I’m Matt Murdock. I’m friends with your nephew’s soulmate.”

A few seconds pass before she asks, “How old is Peter’s soulmate?”

“That’s something I want to talk to you about. May I come in?” 

Mrs Parker doesn’t say anything for a minute, but Matt is reasonably sure she gestured for him to come in. But he wasn’t confident. “Uh, come in.” She says, having clearly realized Matt was blind. Matt nods and walks into the apartment. “So, how do you know Peter’s soulmate? And how old are they?” May asks, walking away from Matt, doing something in her apartment.

“Uh, we have a rather complicated relationship. And I can’t say how old he is exactly but Wade is in his early to mid thirties.” Matt says, staying where he was in the apartment.

“Uh, you can sit down. Do you want me to guide you to the couch or,” May trails off, clearly unsure of what to do.

“I’m fine with you guiding me. Probably better than me hitting half your furniture with my cane.” Matt says, holding out his arm for her to take. Which she did, and guided him to the couch where they both sat down.

“So, Peter’s soulmate, Wade, is an adult man. Why isn’t he talking to me himself?”

“He’s scared and is unsure of what to do. He’s met your nephew, just in friendly circumstances, and when he found out that he was Peter’s soulmate, he pulled back and is now unsure of what to do. I suggested talking to you, but Wade felt that was an invasion of privacy.”

“Well, considering I have no idea who ‘Wade’ is and I’d presume you had to track this apartment number down, kind of is.” 

Matt nods, “Yeah, but I don’t want to deal with Wade trying to figure out what to do without clueing Peter into what’s going on. So, I thought talking with you would be best. You know your nephew best, so you’d know whether it’d be a good idea to tell him now about Wade or if it’s better to wait.”

“I get that. Kind of creepy you tracked us down, but I get why. I’m not sure, this is something I’d have to talk with Peter about. I mean, Peter is- Personally I don’t want Wade anywhere _near_ Peter until he’s eighteen, soulmate or no he’s twice Peter’s age.”

“That was actually Wade’s sentiment earlier. Although he was planning to wait until Peter’s twenty.”

“Well at least I know I’m not being irrational with that,” May mutters.

“Wade’s a father himself, so I’m sure you are both looking at this from a parenting perspective.”

“Wade’s a father?!”

Oh, should Matt not of mentioned that?

Too late now.

“Yes. His daughter is quite young, I don’t think she’s even reached double digits yet.”

“Oh my god!” May’s voice was muffled, like her hands were covering her face, “This is insane!” May took a deep breath, “Okay. I want to meet Wade. I want him to show me the soulmark, I have a picture of Peter’s so I _will_ be comparing the two, and I want to get to know him.”

“I’ll talk to him about that.” Matt moves to get up, this conversation seems done.

“Wait. What other things has Wade considered doing? In regards to Peter?”

Matt hesitates before revealing, “Well, he’s considered telling him but Peter has confided in Wade some fantasies he has about soulmates which makes Wade hesitant to tell Peter. This past month he’s been avoiding Peter, but work called him back to New York and now he’s debating whether to talk to Peter now that he’s _here_ because Peter _knows_ he’s here, but is unsure of how to proceed with that. As I said before he’s considered telling Peter when Peter’s twenty but has landed on never telling Peter ever. Also a different friend of Wade’s suggested and I quote ‘Fuck off to the Canadian Wilderness for a century- he’ll be dead by then and you can go about your life.’ I’m unsure of how Wade took that suggestion.”

“Jesus Christ.” May mutters and then something seems to click in her mind and she asks, “Was Wade with Peter when he got his mark?”

Matt raises an eyebrow, where was this going? “I believe so.”

“What. The. Fuck.” May sighs, both of Matt’s eyebrows raised, what was going on? “Peter is soulmated to fucking _Deadpool_?”

Oh.

You know, it never occurred to Matt that Peter might share his nightly activities with his aunt.

Probably should of.

“Deadpool’s a _father_?” May exclaims.

“Yeah, I’m going to go now,” Matt stands up but is forcefully pulled back onto the couch.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere mister. You are keeping your butt on this couch and answering my questions.” 

May reminded Matt of the nuns who had raised him. Matt clears his throat, nodding, “Yes, Ma’am.”

///////

“It just _sucks_. Like, yeah, I get I probably should’ve told him I was fifteen, that was wrong. But, he hasn’t talked to me in a _month_ ,” Peter complains, walking down the hallway to his apartment.

MJ on the other end of the line wasn’t helpful, “Mmhmm.” Was all she said.

“You know, most people give advice around now.”

MJ sighs, “What do you want me to say Peter? That the old man that’s been flirting with you under the pretense of you being an _adult_ should go back to how it was before he figured out you were Jailbait?”

“No,” Peter knew he messed up on that one. But he _liked_ Wade and was pretty sure the older man would stop talking to him if he found out Peter was fifteen. Considering the last month, he was right. “But, I don’t know what to do. I want to apologize but he’s not even talking to me. He’s _in_ New York and he’s _hiding_ from me.” Peter explains, unlocking the apartment door and walking in. 

“Maybe he doesn’t care about your apologies? Think about it like this Peter, he’s an adult man with a daughter, who found out that the guy he’s been flirting with for a few months turned sixteen _last_ month. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure he’s feeling like a creepy old man.” Peter groans but MJ was probably right.

She usually was. “Thanks MJ.” Peter drops his backpack off in his room, heading back into the main area of the apartment.

“Good. Now-” Peter cut MJ off when he saw Aunt May and some strange man in sunglasses sitting on the couch.

“MJ I’m going to have to call you back.”

“Seriously dude?”

“May has visitors.” With that, Peter hung up. 

“Peter. This is Matthew Murdock,” May introduces, the name feels familiar but Peter couldn’t place it.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Murdock.” Mr. Murdock smiled and nodded at Peter. Peter turns to May, questioning her without voicing anything.

“Peter, you put your mark on that matching website, right?” Peter hesitantly nodded, he had done so _with_ May. “Matt here is a friend of your soulmate. We were discussing what to do.”

“Why do we need to talk about what to do?” Peter asks, if they know who his soulmate is, why are they talking about it? Is his soulmate in prison? 

“Your soulmate is significantly older than you. I came to Mrs Parker to talk to her about options as under New York Law, it’s illegal for you to have a romantic relationship with your soulmate. Your soulmate is also…” Mr Murdock trails off, clearly choosing his words carefully, “not too excited about having a sixteen year old soulmate.”

Peter shrugs, “Age is just a number.” It shouldn’t matter that his soulmate was older than him, they were _soulmates_.

Mr. Murdock chuckled lightly, “I have to disagree with you there. If you were _twenty_ -six and not six _teen_ , I might agree with you but as it stands, your soulmate has a massive amount of life experience over you. He’s older, and has money. With your age, especially if you want to go all the way and live with him, it’d be easy to fall into an abusive relationship.” Mr. Murdock sighs, “Not that my friend is that type of person, but that’s what he worries about. In this situation, my recommended course of action would be no-contact and you live your life without worrying about your soulmate.”

May cuts in, “but that’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Peter asks, not that he doesn’t want to contact his soulmate. He _does_. But why isn’t it an option?

Mr. Murdock sighs heavily, “You’ve met your soulmate. I’m not telling you who it is. That’s _his_ choice, but because you’ve met, cutting contact is not an option.”

“I don’t understand.” Peter really didn’t. What did meeting his soulmate have to do with contacting them?

How often did he see his soulmate?

Interact with them?

God, could it be one of his teachers?

Or someone at one of the shops he goes into at least once a week?

Someone he habitually saves as Spiderman?

Mr. Murdock stood up, “Your aunt will explain that. Right now, I will go find my friend and tell him of the current plan.” Mr Murdock pulled out a white bunch of sticks and flung them in a certain way that they all connected into one long stick, and then proceeds to use that to get out of the Parker apartment.

Peter finally realizing that Mr. Murdock is blind and _that’s_ why he was wearing sunglasses. Really glad he didn’t ask about that.

“Plan?” Peter asks, turning to look at his Aunt. May pats the spot next to her, Peter immediately goes and sits with her. 

May wraps an arm around his shoulders before speaking, “The plan, should your soulmate agree to it, is that you two will go on supervised outings as _friends_. Get to know each other and whatnot. Not as soulmates but as _people_. I don’t want you to try to enter into a relationship with him right off the bat. Soulmates can be platonic, I _know_ everything you’ve seen and been taught is that they’re romantic but they’re not. So I don’t want you rushing into a relationship with this man only to find you’re platonic soulmates and not romantic.”

Peter nods, it makes sense. He also, probably, would’ve rushed into a relationship with his soulmate the moment he met them. Law be damned. “I get that. I don’t _like_ it, but I get where you’re coming from. “

“Good. I’d hate to have to order you about.”

Peter chuckles, “Yeah. We’d both hate that. Also pretty sure I’m not _allowed_ to disobey you right now, what with Spiderman an all.”

“Oh you mean how you didn’t _tell_ me you were running around in spandex fighting violent criminals nightly? And daily when you’re supposed to be in school?”

Peter hunches his shoulders and sinks into himself, “I’m still sorry about that.”

“And I’m still upset I only found out because you forgot to shut your door.”

Peter winces, yeah that- that wasn’t his brightest moment. And he does regret not telling May sooner, “I didn’t want you to freak out. Because when you freak out, I freak out and when I freak out, you freak out and then it just becomes an unending cycle of freaking out.”

“I get that. Still upset.”

Peter nods, that’s fair. “So why can’t I go no contact with my soulmate? I don’t want to, but why isn’t it an option?”

“Well, apparently, when you meet your soulmate, you want to be near them. So if they choose to stay away from you, not see you or talk to you, you overreact. You’ll be texting and calling them constantly, trying to find where they are. Matt said it can get messy and obsessive fast. Now I didn’t know about this, and you should definitely check the validity of that, but I believe Matt on this. I doubt he would’ve gone against what his friend wanted and tracked us down if he wasn’t legitimately concerned about this.”

“Huh, that’s-huh.” Weird. “Uh, I’m going to call MJ back and do some homework. And look into this soulmate stuff some more.” Peter says, standing up.

May nods, “I’ll call you for supper,” with that, Peter went to his room, and shut the door behind him.

But he didn’t start on his homework. He texted Wade asking what the man knew about soulmates. He was losing hope Wade would answer, looking at all the unanswered texts over the past month didn’t help. Peter sighed and called MJ, he did tell her he’d call back.

“May’s visitors all gone?” MJ says as greeting.

“Yup, now what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh it’s no longer an issue. Who was May’s visitor?”

“Matthew Murdock-”

“Blind guy like 5’9 5’10 or something?” MJ interrupts.

“Yeah?” How did MJ know this guy?

“Dude! He defended the _Punisher_. You know the guy who shot up all the Families in New York?”

“I know who the Punisher is MJ. Why do you care about him though? I thought he was just another sad white guy to you.” Peter sat down at his computer and searched ‘Matthew Murdock’.

“I _thought_ so. But dude has a whole government cover up going on. I mean, from what I’ve seen on theory boards, his family was killed in a shoot-out arranged by the _government_. There are so many theories about Castle, so much weird shit and evidence it’s awesome.” While MJ was explaining, Peter dug about Matthew Murdock and it finally clicked why the name was familiar.

“Wade knows this guy.”

“Really? Cool. So, why was he at _your_ apartment. Your identity didn’t get leaked, right?”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Haha, do you think I’d be talking to you if my identity was leaked? No, apparently he knows my soulmate. Wouldn’t tell me any details aside from it’s a man who is significantly older than me. “

MJ gasps, “You don’t think your soulmate is Frank Castle,”

Peters snorts, “No way,” and then he thinks. And, maybe? Oh no. What if-

“Yeah, according to the reports he’s already found and lost his soulmate so it’d be really freaky if you were his.” Considering that wasn’t possible, Peter sighs, MJ made him worry for nothing.

“Mmhmm. But I also know the guy, I’ve interacted with him at least once.”

“How do you know this?”

“Apparently it’s the reason we have to meet. Pretty sure May wouldn’t be letting us otherwise. Since we’ve met, any attempts at distancing will cause one or both of us to kind of get obsessive. You know, constantly trying to track each other down, calling and texting if possible.” MJ made a noise, Peter chose to take it as understanding and continue, “I’m really glad he hasn’t tried distancing. Feeling like you need to contact someone constantly sounds awful.” MJ makes another noise, this one more distressed. “Is everything okay?” Did something happen?

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Hey, how’s Wade doing? That’s Deadpool, right?” MJ asks, out of nowhere.

“Still not responding to me, I’ve sent him dozens of texts, I’ve called him a lot. He’s in New York! I’ve tried to find him but it’s like he’s avoiding me!” Peter _gets_ that Wade is distancing because Peter’s a teenager, but it’s been a _month_.

“Mmhmm,” MJ was silent for a moment before adding, “Ya know, I’m going to go. Call me when you go to meet your soulmate, I really want to hear your reaction.”

Peter furrows his brows, weird request? But, “Okay, do you want to just be there? May wants us supervised anyways.” Why not make it a friend outing? He can even invite Ned.

For some reason, MJ laughs, “100%, text me when you get a date and time and I will meet you there. Gotta go, bye.” With that, MJ hangs up, but Peter still felt like she was laughing at him.

Why?

Whatever, MJ was weird.

Maybe Peter would get to see Wade tonight.

/////

Matt was really glad he didn’t tell Wade at his apartment. The gunshots would’ve definitely made the neighbours call the cops. As is, Matt now gets to wait for Wade to regenerate.

Matt probably should of confiscated Wade’s guns before sharing the news that he had contacted Spider Man's family about Wade being his soulmate. Because Wade didn’t take it well. First he had paced and ranted about how awful that was and how terrible of a person Matt was -Matt could live with that, so long as Spiderman _left him alone_ \- and how Wade was a gross old man, and then Wade had blown his brains out.

So now, Matt had Wade’s guns and was merely waiting for the other to wake up.

//////

In Wade’s opinion, what Matt had done was _terrible_. 

There is no excuse to breech someone’s privacy, find out their _secret_ identity, and talk to their family.

Wade could never imagine doing so.

He didn’t even want to know Spideys real name.

Had told Matt not to tell him and then left. 

And now.

And now, Wade was sitting on a rooftop, a bag of tacos beside him, waiting for Spidey to show up.

Waiting for a _sixteen_ year old to show up so Wade could admit to being his soulmate.

**[Wow. We are a creepy old man.]**

[The creepiest!]

Wade had to agree.

He’d rather be acquainting his brain with bullets than doing this.

But he had to.

Because _Matty_ had interfered.

“See if I go to him-” Wade’s grumble turns into a gasp, “This was his plan all along! To make me stop bothering him with my problems! That _lawyer_.”

**[Can you blame him?]**

[It’s not fun listening to you whine]

**[Yeah. We hate you and all we do all day is listen to you whine]**

[It sucks Matty kept our guns. Then you could blow your brains out all over this roof!] 

“No.” Wade whines, “What if Spidey comes by? That’d be baaaaaad,”

“Why is me coming around bad?” Spidey asks from right beside Wade, scaring the mercenary. 

“Spidey! Didn’t see you there.” Wade says, shifting away slightly and bringing the taco bag to his other side so Spiderman could see, “I brought tacos~”

“Why is me coming around bad?” Spiderman repeats, sounding so sad.

“Uh, the voices were trying to get me to go kill someone, and you don’t like me killing so…” It wasn’t a lie, the voices _were_ trying to get Wade to kill someone. That someone just happened to be Wade.

[Smooth save!] 

**[Yeah, he has no clue how close you were to blowing your brains out]**

“I need a gun for that.” Wade responds without thinking.

Spidey didn’t comment, instead, “So, I’m _really_ sorry for not telling you about my age. I should of. I _know_. It was stupid to keep it from you, _especially_ when the flirting started. I knew it went against your morals to flirt with a minor and I hid it from you. Can you forgive me?”

[Awww, he thinks he’s the one that needs forgiving]

**[Yeah, we’re the creepy old guy!]**

“Of course Spiderling.” Wade says, ignoring the voices, “But, I gotta tell you something first. Taco?” Wade shakes the bag, and Spiderman pulls out a soft taco, rolling up his mask and taking a bite. 

After swallowing it, “So, what do you have to tell me?”

“Matty told me he went and saw you earlier-”

“What?!”

“He didn’t tell me any specifics! I don’t know your identity, he just told me he saw you out of the mask.”

“How does he know?” Spiderman’s voice had gone up an octave or two.

“Oh so, Daredevil can track your heartbeat. So, you meet him _in_ mask he can find you _out_ of mask. Matty is friends with DD so,” Wade shrugs.

“Oh shit,”

“Language.” Wade says automatically, reminding himself that this is a _kid_ in front of him. Wade clears his throat, “Anywho, he told me some stuff, but I don’t really feel comfortable with it, so, uh, hmmm,”

“Wade? What are you trying to say?” Spidey asks, sounding so concerned.

**[He’s concerned for us. We are such a creep.]**

[We should totally blow our brains out] 

“IrecognizedyoursoulmarkbecauseIhaveamatchingoneonmyarm” Wade gets out in one breath.

“...Karen?” Spidey calls, and is then silent for a while before he falls off the edge of the building.

[Holy shit we killed Spiderman. Let’s blow our brains out!] 

**[He has webs idiot. He’s not dead til we hear a splat.]**

There was no splat. Spidey webs back up to the ledge and exclaims, “You’re my soulmate?”

Wade hesitantly nods, “Yeah, I didn’t know Matty would go and find your identity and bug your guardian. I never would of told him if I thought he would. Sorry about that. But, I also thought you should probably know since Matty exacerbated this whole by talking to your guardian about meeting me out of the Mask. My skin is kind of easy to identify. And I wasn’t actually going to tell you til you were at least twenty, _if_ then because you’re _sixteen_. And I know you have these fantasies about soulmates, I get that, everyone does, but I don’t- I think you should have more life experience before considering settling down. And I know we could have a platonic bond, really hoping for that I feel enough like a creepy old man, but I also know that platonic bonds don’t cross teenagers minds. Most teenagers, well, American teenagers tend to think soumates are strictly romantic but I _really_ don’t think that’s a good idea. So while I don’t mind being friends, I’d _really_ prefer you go out and get some life experience. Date, go to parties, graduate highschool, life experience.” Wade had been speaking really fast and he was kind of out of breath and he didn’t know what else to say.

“So, you’re my soulmate, but like the plan Aunt May made, we stick to being friends for a while?”

“Uh huh,”

“But, why?” And how the _fuck_ was Wade supposed to answer that? Apparently he wasn’t since Spidey kept talking, “I mean, I got the plan when it was just some rando I barely knew but we’ve known eachother for _months_ you know my greatest fears, my plans for the future, that test I failed and hid from Aunt May, my favourite colour, my favourite tacos, where my favourite taco place is, my favourite movie, you know about my annoying habits and I know about most of yours. You were _flirting_ with me up until a month ago. Why can’t we just be soulmates?”

“Because you turned _sixteen_ last month Spidey. Because I am more than _twice_ your age and have a _daughter_. You’re in _highschool_ , I travel around the world and kill people for money.” Wade hated being a hardass, but the kid wasn’t getting it, “I tried going no contact because I thought that’d be best. Then Matty explained to me why I _couldn’t._ Still wanted to, part of me wants to take Wolvie’s advice and **fuck off** to the Canadian Wilderness for a century until you’re dead because you’re a _teenager_. You are a minor by Law. You cannot consent to _any_ romantic or sexual relationship with me. You can’t vote. You can’t drink. When you can, we can come back to this. But until then, we’re either friends, or we’re nothing.” Wade hated ultimatums. But this one was necessary. He can’t have Spidey trying to further their relationship beyond friends.

Despite it being one of the options, Wade still wasn’t prepared to hear, “Then we’re nothing,” Spidey pulls his mask back down and swings away from the roof.

Wade should go get his guns back from Matt.

His brain really needed a bullet right about now.

Although.

He was also on a really tall building. 

////

Peter shouldn’t of said that.

That was _really_ mean.

But Wade was- 

Peter swung into his room and pulled off the suit, he didn’t feel like patrolling today. 

Wade liked him like that- or he had before Peter had revealed he was sixteen- so why couldn’t they be together?

It was so stupid. 

Peter pulled on his clothes and went into the main area of the apartment.

“Honey, you’re back. Thought you’d be out for a few hours at least,” Aunt May greeted, Peter froze. May was home. She was off tonight because she worked a day shift tomorrow. “Peter? Is everything okay?” May asks, walking over to him.

Peter couldn’t move but he could feel tears fall from his eyes, “I screwed up.” May immediately engulfed him in a hug, holding him tightly, “I really screwed up.” He never should of said that to Wade. Never. It was terrible and cruel and Wade didn’t deserve that. Not from anyone but especially not from Peter.

“Honey, what happened?” May asks as Peter cries into her shoulder.

“I said something really mean, to someone who didn’t deserve it.”

“Well, did you apologize?” No. Peter had fled after he had said it. Anger at being lectured from _Wade_ of all people fueling his retreat.

“No.”

“The first step is apologizing Peter.”

“Ho-” Peter’s voice catches in his throat, so he swallows before practically whispering, “How can I apologize for telling my soulmate I didn’t want a relationship with him?” May stopped rubbing his back.

“Okay. I need more information, let’s sit.” May says, guiding them to the couch. Peter wipes his eyes as May asks, “What do you mean _your soulmate_? We agreed to meet under supervision.”

“You know Wade?” Was apparently all Peter needed to say because May’s face grew soft and sorry.

“Oh, Peter. You never should of said that. But you can’t undo the past, all you can do is apologize and try to move forward.”

Peter nods, but, “Did you know who my soulmate was?”

May nods and Peter feels a little betrayed, “Matt let it sleep that your soulmate was with you during your marking. You told me Wade was with you. That’s why I wanted to meet in a public place under supervision. I could figure how you’d react to finding out Wade’s your soulmate, and knew there should be someone there to buffer.”

“A buffer would’ve been great,” Peter agrees. If May had been there as a buffer Peter wouldn’t of said that. He and Wade would probably be friends still.

“Hindsight is 20/20. Now, Peter Benjamin Parker, you have said and done something very cruel to someone you care deeply for. So, you are going to put your onesie back on, go find him, apologize. And then you’re coming back here because you’re grounded for two weeks.” 

Peter didn’t argue. That seemed fair.

“Yes, Aunt May.” Peter gets up and heads back to his room. He pulls on his mask and asks, “Karen can you locate Deadpool?” while putting on the rest of the suit.

_”Wade Wilson is currently regenerating,”_ Karen says, showing Peter Wade’s location along with CCTV footage of him currently. He looked like a pancake, like he had walked off a building.

Peter had a feeling he did. “ETF?” 

_“Wade Wilson will be fully regenerated in 45 minutes.”_

“And my ETA?” Peter asks, crawling out his window.

_“If you take the most direct route, 30 minutes.”_ Peter nods and follows Karen’s directions to Wade’s location.

It was an alleyway next to the building Peter had talked to Wade on earlier.

He must of jumped after their talk.

Fuck.

Peter perches on a fire escape nearby and waits for Wade to finish regenerating.

What does he say?

How can he apologize for all this?

Peter was so lost in thought about what he should say that he doesn’t realize how much time had passed until Karen notifies him that Wade would finish regenerating in ten seconds. Looking down at the man, Peter could see he was mostly together, and probably didn’t need ten seconds. Peter had seen Wade move with less regen done.

So he was laying there because he wanted to. Not because he had to.

Then Peter hears the muffled- since Wade’s face is in the concrete ground- “I disagree. Bullets are far better than pancaking.”

Peter hops down off the fire escape, landing silently by Wade. “Hi Wade.”

Peter expected many things, he’d run through quite a few scenarios of how Wade would react to Peter showing up, but Wade saying, “Why hello Spiderman hallucination,” was not on the list of scenarios Peter had run.

Judging by Wade’s tone, this wasn’t the first time he was hallucinating Spiderman. Well, he wasn’t now but, “I’m not a hallucination Wade.”

“That’s what a hallucination would say,”

“And what could I do to prove I’m not a hallucination?”

“Hmm, good question.”

“Hey, Matt didn’t tell you my name, or where I live, right?”

“Right. Cause that’s a gross invasion of privacy.”

“Right. So, later tonight, anytime before ten, there’s an apartment building on 15th street in Queens, red brick, big black door. Go up to the fifth floor, apartment number 53. Knock on the door and you’ll be greeted by May Parker. Her nephew, _me_ , will also be present in the apartment. If you don’t know my address how can your hallucination give it?” It also meant Wade now knew where he lived but Peter had been wanting to tell him anyways.

“ _If_ that is your address.”

“It is. Now, when you’re feeling better later tonight, and visit, we can talk more in depth. But right now, I want to apologize. I never should of said what I said. I was angry, but I shouldn’t of said that and there is no excuse. Wade, I do want to be your friend. Honestly I want to be more, _but_ I will respect your boundaries, so we will only be friends.”

“You’re a nice hallucination.”

“I’m not a hallucination. I’ll see you later tonight, red brick building with big black door on 15th street in Queen. Apartment 53.” Peter reminds and leaves. Something had gone wrong with Wade’s regeneration, he’d be back to normal in a couple of hours, but until then, he’s not going to be really receptive to Peter. And Wade had told him before to not stick around if it seems like his regeneration had gone wrong, he can get violent very easily and quickly. So, Peter was going to return home, inform May of their hopeful visitor and hope Wade does actually visit. 

///////

Wade finally got the rock out. It was doing weird ass shit to his brain and Wade was really glad to have finally dug it out. That Spiderman hallucination was wild.

**[We should check that address it gave us]**

[Yeah! What if you hid guns there?]

**[Or money, that we could buy guns with.]**

[Or bullets! For the guns!]

Well, the voices were being one-track. Get guns, get bullets, blow brains out.

Wade couldn’t help but agree.

The trip to the apartment was a rather lengthy one, thankfully Wade was able to cab most of the way there. Upon getting to 15th street, finding a red brick building with a big black door was pretty easy. Maybe too easy, but eh, Wade deserved a break.

**[No we don’t]**

Wade ignores yellow and goes in, taking the stairs up to the fifth floor, stopping in front of apartment 53. Tha Hallucination said to knock, so, Wade banged his fist against the door a couple of times. A woman, probably a decade older than Wade- maybe-, opened the door.

“May Parker?” Wade asks, he wonders how much of his hallucination was right.

“Yup. And you’re Wade Wilson, my nephews soulmate.”

What.

[Are we seriously at _Spiderman’s_ apartment?] 

**[holy Shit. That means that kid wasn’t a hallucination.]**

Wade barely felt himself be ushered in and was really only prepared for the hug he got because Spider prefaced it by shouting “Wade!” In the way the kid always did before he tackle-hugged Wade in some way.

“So, not a hallucination.” Wade probably shouldn’t be hung up on that.

But it meant…

“Nope. But, you were out of it with your regen gone wrong, so I’ll reiterate. I am deeply sorry for what I said, I should not of said it and regretted it almost immediately after I said it. I want to be your friend Wade. And, in a few years, if I still want to be more and you’re okay with it, I’d like to try to be more than friends. But until then, I’m happy with just friends. And I will respect the boundaries you put up.”

**[Wow. That’s a rather… adult response]**

[Are we sure _he’s_ the sixteen year old? He’s more mature than us!] 

**[He still has baby fat on his cheeks]**

Wade pinches Spidey’s cheeks, “You do have a little baby fat on your cheeks,” 

“Wade. Will you accept being my friend?”

“Of course Spidey. I’m glad you still want to be friends,” Wade was fucking relieved. Getting rejected by your soulmate _hurt_. And he’d seen what the long term effects of that was.

“Wonderful, not let’s have a late supper and get to know eachother,” May Parker suggests, dragging Wade to a table, Peter following happily after.

/////

Wade was right, Matt shouldn’t of intervened. Foggy had agreed with the Merc which meant Matt was _really_ in the wrong.

He had acted irrationally, annoyed by Spiderman constantly budding into his territory and talking his ear off. Matt could admit that. He owed Wade an apology.

But the Merc hadn’t been on the streets tonight nor had he picked up his phone. So Matt, after getting out of his Daredevil armour, flops down on his bed, making a promise to find the Merc tomorrow to apologize.

Matt had barely gotten ten minutes with his pillow before _someone_ came in through his window saying, “Matty! Guess what!”

Matt rescinds his promise. Wade deserves no apology.

He is going to beat Wade to death with his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, concerns, or whatever you want, leave in the comments down below.
> 
> I tried. Don't know how well I did.
> 
> Didn't want to end on them getting together, because that's years down the line and you can decide for yourself if they get together when Peter's older or not. Or write your own sequel where they do get together and link it to me.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I** probably won't write a follow up. Just, not something I think I'm currently capable of, and I kind of like this as a oneshot.
> 
>  **However** , if _you_ want to write a follow up, ever, feel free to write it and either link it below, or check that box next to "This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work" when posting it. 
> 
> Edit: even tho I posted a follow up, if you get inspired just by this chapter, feel free to write it. Ignore the 2nd chapter in its entirety if you want. If you get inspired, write it, post it, link me to it and I'll love it.
> 
> I'll be happy to read and to of inspired you to write something. 
> 
> Regardless of that, thanks for reading!


End file.
